


A Lady for Love

by thebubblybakery



Category: Daddy-Long-Legs - Jean Webster
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebubblybakery/pseuds/thebubblybakery
Summary: Cassandra Crewe enters the prestigious Lincoln Memorial High School.A self-indulgent AU based on the Daddy Long Legs anime.
Kudos: 1





	1. A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my best friend @shino_coffee!

September 20th

Dearest Lisa,

My maid has already finished packing my clothes. All of the ones that I have chosen from the factory made up two large trunks, and tomorrow I shall ask her to pack my books next.

Recently I have been taken up with a poem from Tennyson that I must have glossed over before. It's "Lady Clare," and I must show you once we meet again. Wait, no—! You must read it immediately! I will send you my copy with this letter. But be sure to return it to me when we meet at Lincoln; I'd miss it too much by then.

Oh, by the way. I hope we end up in the same suite. I've no doubt that all the singles have already been taken by the seniors, so I might as well share a room with a friend. Yes? But we must get there soon or we're going to end up in a three-room (or worse, a four-room!) suite, and I don't want to be stuck with a stranger who could turn out to be so dreadful.

Write me soon. Or not! Let's just catch up when we've finally moved in at the dormitories.

Sincerely,

Cassandra Crewe

P.S. What sport will you be signing up for? I despise the thought of getting bruises all over with tennis or basketball. I'll probably take running or swimming, but I'm still trying to decide between the two.


	2. It All Starts Now!

Cassandra Crewe stepped out of the car and hurried to the lobby of Fergusson Hall. Her eyes scanned the crowd for Lisa McBride, who then wildly waved at her and beckoned her over. Cassandra slid next to her in line, cutting off four girls behind them. She muttered out a "sorry, excuse me," then faced her friend.

"Have you been here for a while?"

"I've been here for half an hour!" Lisa grumbled. "The schedules are handed out quickly but the other students are taking too long to choose their rooms."

"Oh, well, we're to live in them for four years so it's only fair. But I am excited to move in and unpack and decorate already!"

The line shortened and shortened, and their turn came.

"Good afternoon. Your name?" the administrator asked from behind his window. He pushed his glasses up.

"I'm Cassandra Crewe, and she is Lisa McBride."

"All right." He flipped through a couple of folders and fished their files out. He also pushed a thick book towards them. "I need your admission slips. And sign your names here."

The girls did as he told, and he put a big stamp over their files, indicating their official admission to Lincoln Memorial High School.

"Now, we have only these"—he pointed at some blank spaces in a floor plan pasted to the window—"rooms left. Which one is it going to be for you girls? I assume you're to room together?"

Cassandra huffed. _Only three- and four-room suites left!_ She turned to Lisa, arms crossed. She tended to do so while she was in deep thought.

"Well, yes, that's what we were hoping for," Lisa said wistfully.

Cassandra uncrossed her arms and put them on her hips.

"Okay, so, if we choose the three-room suite," Cassandra said, "we're gonna have a third wheel, but like, we can all just _pretend_ that the other girl has a single and we have a double. If we get the four-room, though, maybe the two other girls could be best friends who also wanted a double but got stuck with a four-room."

Cassandra's hands danced along to accompany her speech.

"But here—what are the chances of my four-room theory occurring? The three-room girl's already alone, so—"

"Miss, hurry up, please. We have other students waiting," the administrator clipped.

"We're taking the three-room suite on 301," Cassandra said.

\- ♡ -

Cassandra knocked on the door.

_Our home for all of high school._

"It's unlocked," came a voice from inside.

Cassandra opened the door, her heart pounding at the excitement of her high school life starting for _real_.

Inside was a large, beautiful suite, with huge windows and elegant furniture. Strewn all across the room were opulent dresses, stylish shoes, and shiny jewelry, and in the middle of it all was something that fit in with all the luxuries and yet, obviously, was more precious, more charming, more stunning.

"I was choosing a dress," it said.

It—she—extended her hand towards the two bedazzled girls.

"My name is Julia Rutledge Pendleton."

Cassandra took it first. "I'm Cassandra Crewe. Nice to meet you!"

Lisa shook her hands next. "I'm Lisa McBride. Nice to meet you."

Julia gave them both a polite smile, then gestured to the living room. "Oh, about the suite. This is our shared space. I've already ordered new wallpapers for it. I hope you like light cream." Then she pointed to the left side. "I've already chosen my room. It's over there near the windows, and over here is the bathroom. You can choose your rooms here on the right."

"Dibs on the one near the window!" Cassandra exclaimed. She rushed to it immediately, throwing open the door. Light poured in generously from the windows, and even though it _was_ a little smaller than the bedroom she shared with her younger sister, she was ecstatic at _finally_ having her own place.

"It's so pretty!" she said, looking out the windows, then climbing onto her bed, _her_ bed, and jumping on the soft, bare mattress. From there, she could see many trees yellowing in the autumn, standing tightly together, surrounding a blue lake. The bright sky was happy with wispy clouds and flying birds. On a tall tree right beside her window, she saw a squirrel climbing around. Cassandra could feel her heart pounding in all the excitement.

She stopped jumping and climbed down her bed. She was running out of breath from the buzz of it all.

Stepping outside, she could hear her roommates talking in Julia's room.

"...already the largest in the suite and yet it's still too small. Even our gardener lives in his own cottage with two rooms!" Julia whined.

Suddenly, there came a knock from the door. Cassandra opened it.

In came one trunk of hers and one trunk of Lisa's, carried by their chauffeurs.

"Please place mine in the room over there, and Lisa's in here," she said, pointing to their respective bedrooms.

"Lisa! Our luggage has arrived!" she called.

Julia walked out first, followed by Lisa.

A mellow sound rang in the halls. "The preparations are done. New students, please get ready and come to the dining room."

"The welcome party!" Lisa exclaimed.

\- ♡ -

Cassandra locked their door after the last of their trunks were brought up. After thanking their chauffeurs, Cassandra and Lisa followed Julia downstairs, and out to the main building. Lively chatter led the girls to the dining room.

" _Flower parade"_ was the first thing that came to Cassandra's mind.

Flowers decorated the venue, from the paintings on the ceiling to the fresh flowers on vases atop the tables. Even the guests—all the new students, that is—seemed to have coordinated their outfits, as almost everyone had worn a variety of flower prints on their dresses.

Cassandra felt a tinge of embarrassment at her garb. She too had worn a floral dress (a dusty pink piece with little daffodils on them), and even though Lisa and Julia had also fallen victim to the trend (a pink daisy hairclip for Lisa and two pink flowers on the belt for Julia), she couldn't help but feel unspecial.

Cassandra pushed her thoughts away and observed the rest of the room.

Hung on the high ceiling were elaborate chandeliers, which carried numerous candles that illuminated the hall. Freshmen made small talk with one another. On the lengthy dining tables was a feast, and Cassandra and Lisa followed Julia to three empty chairs on the far end of one of the tables.

In front of their spot were a huge lobster and a platter of juicy steaks. Cassandra and Lisa looked at each other and gave a knowing look—this is going to be a great party.


End file.
